A Time for Tears
by SuperDork
Summary: Hey, this is my first fan fic..so please r/r and tell me what you think!! Okay Ginny and Harry are getting married..but an event turns everthing around!-part 2i s happier but you never know i may Kill again better get a tissue glass of crushed ice! lol
1. Tears

Tears  
-Ginny is 20 and Harry is 21-  
"you look so beautiful, Gin" sobbed Mrs. Weasley, for her youngest and only daughter was getting married. Wiping a tear of her rosy cheeks, she kissed Ginny on the cheek and said, " Look at you! All grown up!" her tears began to get worse every minute. "Mum! Stop crying, your going to make me start!" her voice was quite shaky already, she was nervous, happy, and full of joy all at the same time. Taking another look in the mirror, she look down at her long white gown, so simply, but it showed every womanly curve of her body. Touching her naturally curly red hair, as it lied gently and lose, draping over her shoulders. " Oh Ginny! Look at you!" called Hermione, her best friend and brides made, her gowned was Ginny 's only periwinkle blue, and it shimmered lightly in every move she made. "Mione!" Ginny cried, trying not to get all teary...Hermione walked over and help Ginny apply her make up. Mrs. Weasley was crying and laughing even harder, Penelope (Percy wife...who is now a widow) came in wearing the same has Hermione, and she went right to Mrs. Weasley and comforted her.  
*  
"George!! Give me my bow tie NOW!" Harry yelled has he tried to get ready. "Oi! Harry..." yelled Fred as he tossed the bow tie to him "Gosh George, stop messing around, this is a very big day for him ya know!!" said Fred sarcastically to George smiley devilish. Putting he's bow tie on, Harry looked in the mirror, trying to tame he's jet-black hair, but gave up as Bill came over and ruffled it back again. "How do I look?!?" called Ron, from the dressing room, walking out in a black tuxedo, and straighten he's bow tie. "Great! Now about me...?" Harry asked in a shy way. " Like the first day I met you..." Ron paused " full of life, and ready for anything." he gave Harry a very kind smile that calmed him. Mr. Weasley walked in, "Harry its time. Bloody hell. My sons look great! look at all of you...George please take of that orange party hat...and what is that...a pig mask! talk it off. Take it off!! lets go!" George change he's bow tie, and put the mask on the chair next him...dusting off he's black tuxedo. Her followed after Mr. Weasley , Charlie, Bill, and Fred. Ron and Harry stood for a while, Ron took Harry by surprise when he gave him a hug, and whispered in he's ear "You take care of my lil sister. Or I will give you another black eye..." he laughed slightly, and grasped him like a brother. Letting go, Harry promised he would. Taking a very deep breath and a long sigh, they left the dressing room.  
*  
Ginny was putting on her Val, and getting hugs from every one. Her Brides maids took their places(Katie, Alicia, Hermione and, Penelope) and the cutes flower girls every with flaming red hair.( Lilith -5 - and Rose-7- Weasley, Percy's and Penelope's oldest daughters ) As the enchanting music began to play the two little girls walked down the aisle throwing red roses that turned white when they landed on the red carpet. The Bridesmaids walked out....and "There she was" Harry thought. Ginny was being excoriated by Mr. Weasley, she was holding back her tears. Walking slowly smiling at Harry, and everyone looking at the little girl with flaming red hair, and chocolate brown eyes, is finally grown up and read to start a new life. As she approach Harry. A single warm tear feel and curved around her cheek. Harry reached and touch her very smooth milky white skin, lightly covered in rosy blush, and gently wiped her tear away. And looked deeply into her eyes...as she stared back into he's eyes and was lost. 


	2. Forever Lost

Forever Lost  
  
This smile was nothing new to him, this smile was something she got every time he walked past her, he drove her crazy, as she did to him. Looking at her beautiful face covered every so lightly in make up, she was perfect, even breath taking. Harry's palms were sweaty, it reminded him of the first time he laid eyes on Ginny in he's 5th year when they first started their forever relationship. Snapping back to the present day, he looked away from Ginny only for a second to look at their outside wedding...it was absolutely perfect, everything he had dreamed of, was here. The Music stopped and they turned towards the priest, as he began to speak, he's voice calming him. "we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony , Harry James Potter and Virginia Beth Weasley." He said looking from the lovely flaming red haired woman to the slight muscular jet black haired man, smiling. As he continued, Harry and Ginny did their vows, has it came to an end, the sun began to set...setting a very warm, and homey feeling of the outside wedding. The smell of Roses was in the air, ' god she's more beautiful than I could imagine' harry thought and smiled at her sincerely with out realizing it. Glancing over at Ron, as he handed him the rings. As Harry picked up the small ring, he took Ginny 's hand, to he's surprise they we both shaking. He glanced at her. She was instantly lost in he's emerald green eyes, she stopped shaking immanently just thinking about him touching her. As he took the ring which was brilliant it was a size 7, gold, it glittered lightly like a starry night. Around the ring was a very thin line of Periwinkle blue lining the edge of it. On the inside of the ring it was engraved "You own my heart as I do yours". He slipped it on to her right ring finger fight under her engagement ring which was gold with a single diamond in the middle. Her skin so smooth, it felt like silk. As he slipped it on her milky white finger he said calmly " Virginia Weasley, -deep breath- I Harry Potter would be honored to be you husband." He lifted he's head and gave her a smiley that she had never seen before, if drove absolutely crazy to see it, he's voice, the smile the touch of he's skin touching hers, this all sent her mind a message, and she got chills up and down her spin. 'God I'm head of hills! He drives me mad, and enjoys to play mind games like this!" Trying to control her tears, she could still her mother crying of joy. Taking the ring from Hermoine, she looked deeply into harry 's eyes, and with one look he new this was the girl he wanted for, the one he lived for, he was crazy for Ginny. Taking he's hand, she slipped he's ring (which was exactly like hers) on under he's engagement ring (which was just gold) she held back her tears, and looked up hat harry holding he's hand, she squeezed it and smiled "Harry I would be honored to be you wife, your friend and your lover, for you own my heart as I do yours." She said this so well, he looked surprised, they agreed on just a simple 'I'm would be honored' she certainly out did her self. They both stared at each other , god it felt like forever and a day, both lost in their eyes, seeing right into each other's souls, reading each others thoughts and knowing this was right, this was absolutely perfect. Lifting Ginny 's val , her warm, chocolate colored eyes became so clear to him, he almost didn't want to kiss her, just stare into her eyes, forever lost. Feeling Ginny squeeze he's hand, he slowly bent down and kissed her very soft lips 'god I wish I could just fall into he's arms!' Ginny thought as she felt like melting in that very spot. Harry had away with her as she did he, they could tame each other with a stare control each other with smile, even drive each other insane with a peck on the cheek. The kiss was finally over, cheering came from every where, friends and family gathered round the new couple as they walked down the aisle hand and hand, forever lost to each other. 


	3. Waiting

Waiting  
  
two months later - Laying in bed, Harry could her the birds singing, the windows in their bedroom was open, the warm glow of the sun pouring in and dancing across Harry's lovely wife 's face. He looked at her and smiled, as he played with her flaming red hair, as a light breeze came thew the window, the smell of jasmine came into the room, harry gently moved a small strand of red hair off of Ginny 's moonlight pale skin. -she breathed in deeply and slowly opened her eyes, to see her beautiful harry smiling at her- "morning love.." he said with a smile 'gosh he is already driving me mad!' she thought as he laid back down beside her. "Morning" she replied back, with a smile on her face. She rolled over, and laid her head on he's chest, she felt it go up, then down, and only heard the soothing sound of he's heart beat. Looking at the clock on the wall, harry kissed her head, and played with her before getting up and changing in to a black shirt and jeans, and throwing on a dark blue robe and black boots (that could not been seen because of he's long robes) "getting an early start today harry?" Ginny said disappointedly. "yes love, I'm sorry, but you know be head Auror..plus I have to meet Draco for a meeting." he said then sighed sadly, and seeing the look on Ginny 's face. "I'll be back for lunch today.but have to be before 2.." he said hoping to cheer her up.. She just rolled over and said "Mmkay.I'll be here waiting for you.." she gave him a devilish smiley, and got out of bed. She walked over to him, and gave him a kiss, a very deep and loving kiss. 'god.she just has to make me feel so bad about leaving her' harry thought.this kiss went of for ages, her hands around he's neck playing with he's hair, has he's were exploring her womanly curves hiding under her night gown. Letting go finally, she walked him to the door, and watched him fly away towards the ministry.leaving her once again all alone.  
  
-Lunch- Ginny invited her brother Ron and he's pregnant wife Hermoine for a cup of tea and lunch, Harry shortly arrived afterwards. Seeing Ron he smiled "Oi!" He called out! Knowing he was home at last Ginny 'squealed' with delight! She practically ran and jumped into he's arms! Attacking him with a wonderful welcome home kiss. Like the one this morning it went on for ages, harry was hold Ginny in he's arms, her hadns around he's neck playing with he's hair 'honestly..you think I would be over him by now! Im acting like a school girl for gods sake!' she thought and giggled still kissing harry which made him chuckle. "Ohh..come on now.cant you two wait until we have eatin..or at least when I'm not around.." Ron said in disgust smiling in a joking way..he began to chuckle as well. Ginny jumped out of harry's arms and went to get the tea. They all had a great time, taking about he ministry, quidditch, and finally, ot came to family. Ginny wanted kids so badly.she thought about them every second! And Hermoine beign Pregnant didn't help. " We are going to name the baby Rebecca Ann Weasley..if it's a girl and if it's a boy..well Ron -she said turning to face him- I would love to name him Percy James Weasley..?" She said almost questioning her self.Ginny and Ron both looked quite surprised..but Ron smiled and nodded. Hermoine leaned over and kissed him. "Bloody Hell" said harry very loudly, scaring everyone.."What!" said Ginny in a paniced voice. "It's 3 ol'clock.im an hour late for work! Im soooooo sorry Gin, but I have to go!" he said quite hastey, gave her a kiss on her forehead, said goodbye to Ron, and Hermoine and was off for another day at work.  
  
-later that night- Ginny ended up eating alone that night for dinner.she called Pen (penelope) to talk to her in the fireplace in the living room, they joked, and chatted..suddenly Ginny heard the door unlocking, and got all excited, her tummy was filled with butterflies! "Come now Gin, dotn tell me you still are going crazy about harry..your married! You still act like you have asecrect crush on him like you did in your 3rd year!!" said Pen in a joking/teasing voice. " I know! But he just drives me mad!! I cant eat..sleep.or enven think without him coming into mind!! We've been married for 3 monts this Friday.and I hope he will take the day off to spend time with me" Gin said all this very fast, and was nevously smiling! The two began to giggle untrolabley! Hearing the door opened, Gin said goodbye to Pen, and went and wished harry welcome home and tell him how late it is."Harry." she started soundly like a mother. "Where have you been..? do you know what time it is..you have been driving me crazy since you left at lunch!" she tried to finish, she began to giggle, and then harry scooped her off her feet and he kissed her like never before, it was like it was their first and last time. Taking a break for breath, they stared at each other and then he spoke " I know I drive you crazy! I'm just a bad little boy aren't I..?!?!" he said with a very devilish grin, and his eyes flashed with life. Ginny just giggled and then kissed him, only letting him explore her mouth more than before. As he carried her to their room he laid her on their bed, the window still open the moonlight casting upon Ginny 's face making her more beautiful than ever. Harry laid on top her, kissing her and feeling her smooth silky skin beneath his finger tips, she gave a slight and a very quite moan, as he played with his hair, and let him drive her crazy! 


	4. Early Morning

Chapter four  
  
-Early morning-  
  
Hedwig came swooping in threw the bedroom window that will never be closed, carrying a large box, raped in plain brown paper. Harry and Ginny were curled up together sleeping ever so peacefully. Hedwig flew over the bed and dropped the package on to harry 's head giving him and Ginny a very rude awaking. "What the." Harry started, but Hedwig gave a very loud screech."oh..sorry" said harry with a smile as he handed Hedwig a biscuit, she flew off happier than ever. "What is it Harry.?" said Ginny wearily. " I donno..lets find out" said harry darinling, ginny began to giggle.Harry opened the package, and to his surprise it was many loafs of home cooked bread from Mrs.Weasley. "Mmmmm, it smells good, reminds me of home" said ginny taking in a deep breath smelling the bread. "your mum is to good to us love." harry said with a smile, then he kissed Ginny on the forehead and laid back down to go back to sleep. "Harry..?" Ginny called his name. "Yes love..?" he said in a way that made Gin shiver all over. "oh..nevermind " she said in a shy way. Harry sat up and look down at her, "Gin..?" He said to her in the very same way she did to him. "Yes Harry..?" she answered back. "How many kids do you want..?" he asked her in a childish way.as if embarrassed to ask such a thing. She smiled and said " thirty three" she just looked up at him and smiled "Thirty three eh? Well we have better get started!" he laughed and smiled at her devilishly. They laid in each other's arms for quite some time. Ginny was absolutely melting in his arms, just the thought of he 's skin touching her 's, she shivered as harry whispered "I love you " in her ear and planed kisses from her lips to her shoulders. She giggled like a little girl, and watched him get up and walk to the kitchen. -in the kitchen- Harry called Draco to the fire place in their living room, with a pop Draco 's head appeared floating in the flames. "Can't you just tell Neville I'm ill or something." harry asked Draco 'dramatically '. Laughing at harry with amusement her smiled and said "You want me to lie, to the assistant head of the ministry.so you can play with Ginny.?" he said this looking at harry but laughing and smiling. Harry answered "yeah.." in a childish tone, and smiled at Draco. "okay, okay! I will tell him you are ill..but only this once!" Draco replied and vanished be harry coulds say thanks.-back in their bedroom- Harry walked in the room , and laid back down on the bed, and was holding ginny in he's arms tightly. "Harry.don't h you have to leave soon.." She asked in a telling way, and sighed. "No, love.Draco doesn't need me today.I thought.well I thought I'd spend the day with you." she smiled at her, but his tone was a sound of embarrassment.  
  
-later that day- Flying threw the air, on his old firebolt, ginny was going absolutely mad, for being this close to Harry, just made her want him even more. They landed in a Quidditch stadium, harry took her by the hand and walked her to the bleachers. They sat in the middle row, in the middle sets; and for the first time harry opened up to ginny, "pouring" his heart out to her. He was speaking of all the times, he saw his mum and dad, in the photo album Hagrid had given him.in the mirror..when ever the dementors had come around..and then her explained to her in detailed form how he felt when he saw them come out of his wand when he had met Voldemort in his fourth year. Ginny just sat their, shocked but glad he had finally said something about this. He had talked to Hermoine, Pen and even Mrs. Weasley about how he felt, and she had finally gotten and understood why he didn't want to talk about Lily and James Potter. His face full of depression, his eyes didn't have their wonderful glow, she hated him to be like this. She put her head on his shoulder and took his hand. He looked up from the ground and smiled at her. Then he turned to her and told her something she could only hope for. "Ginny.I want a family." he said this slowly, waiting her answer. She kissed him on the cheek "I want one to.." She wanted to know so badly she couldn't help her self "Harry..if we had a girl..what would you name her..?" she said this quite quickly, but this question took him not time to answer. "Lily Evan Potter.." he said slowly, but he smiled at the name. He wanted to name her after his mother.Ginny smiled and asked. "What if it's a boy..?" he turned to her, smiled and said "what ever you want love." He gave her a smile that could not be explained, but the look in his eyes, drived Ginny absolutely crazy! "Ryan James Potter." she said slowly has they got up and began to leave the field. That night was the best night Ginny had ever had with Harry, it was just them and their love. Harry was driving Ginny insane as she was to him. They finally let them selves go. That night Ginny and Harry made love to each other for the first time. It was nothing big, but harry was gentle, and he acted has if he were teasing her. -Early Morning- When Ginny had awaken she was quite sore even though harry had tried not to hurt her, But then she noticed that Harry was gone..he had left a note and it read: Dear Gin, Yesterday was wonderful, it made me realize how much I missed you. I'm sorry, but I was called in very early today..Draco needed my help and it was very important, I have to be going now. I will see you tonight love. Yours, Harry It was written quite sloppy and hurried, Ginny folded up the note, and went back to sleep, Wishing Early mornings would just wait. 


	5. Voldemort's Gift

At the ministry  
  
"Are you sure Draco..That this is were all those death eaters are..?"  
  
"Yes, Harry I'm sure.look at the map, its quite logical.and plus I've been hearing my dad talk about the meeting place for months."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"ok we should head out there around..oh lets say 7 tonight"  
  
"...okay, but let me tell Ginny...that I wont be home tonight.."  
  
Harry wrote a letter to Ginny telling her he had a lot of work to do and would see her in the morning. He got an answer back quickly from her and it read: Dear Harry, I loved spending time with you yesterday, and its killing me now not to be with you..well I guess I will have to wait till early morning to see you beautiful face.oh and I have to tell you something.but I want it to wait.but I'm going to tell you any way.Harry, we are going to be starting our family. Love, Ginny Harry stared at the letter for ages.looked up and handed it to Malfoy.they both looked at each other and smiled. Not having time to write a long letter back explaining his feelings, he wrote on the back of it "That's Great Gin! I love you , Harry" -Around 7 ol' clock that night- A voice so cold, and slippery if made her head turn way from it, just listening, it was the voice of Voldemort. Harry and three other Auror, and many dark arts specialist wear all in hiding and watching the death eaters gather round. Luscious and Draco Malfoy had just joined the circle of 16 Death eaters, all who were in Slytherin and some were from the meeting of Voldemort in harry 's 4th year. Voldemort looked exactly the same as he did before.he started it out all the same, standing there letting all the death eaters kiss his robes, then he started on his speech.this went on for ages, but they all listened carefully. Suddenly there was a letter dropped to harry from the sky.he looked up it was a barn owl flying away.he looked the bushes several death eaters looked over at them, eyeing the suspiciously, but quickly looked away when a fellow death eater was called by name. Harry opened the letter and read it very quickly.it was about Hermoine. she had given birth to a beautiful and 3 months premature young baby boy, which was named Percy James Weasley the 2nd , their was even a little moving picture, he had flaming red hair and dark brown eyes.and looked just like Ron.smiling harry put the paper in his robes, first taking out another picture, it was a picture of Ginny, she was gorgeous, he smiled and put it back in his robes right next to his heart. Suddenly the bushed went up in flames, right in front of harry.he looked up and say that the death eaters had seen him and the others.a "War" broke out between them. Curses flying every which way Draco had began shooting at the ministry when harry yelled after being hit "Bloody Hell! Malfoy what are you doing.!!!" "What.oh sorry Potter!!" said Malfoy in a snotty tone, he turned around and began to shoot at a death eater behind him.yelling out so many curses you had no idea what he was doing. Every one stopped, it was just Draco, Harry, Neville , Lee Jordan , Voldemort, Luscious, and Peter.they stared at each other.then began to "battle" once again. Peter ran away in fright, leaving his wand on the ground, Harry was getting the better of Voldemort, but then he dropped to the ground rolled in the grass, and picked up Peter's wand. Harry stood there waiting...and think if Ginny...Ron.Percy the 2nd.Hermoine.all the Weasels.and his unborn child.he looked at Draco as he fell to the ground.his own father had used an unforgivable curse on him, for betraying the dark lord. Harry looked back at Lee who was just hit by bone bender curse.and then he looked back at Voldemort.his eyes were redder than the blood dripping from harry 's hands, down to the cool grass. he didn't even have a chance to raise his wand, and suddenly a bright green light shot from peters wand, in Voldemort 's hand. Harry Felt pain, like no other, his scare burning worse every second, it felt like it was going to explode with pain. But then the pain stopped, harry feel to the ground, his body at ease, his emerald green eyes open in shock, and still looked to be in pain, tears ran down his face as he lay there dead. But the last thing he could see and remember was Ginny 's face, her smooth silky skin, her laugh, her deep brown eyes that Harry could get lost in, he saw her as if she was in a dream. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees, a light lavender shirt with a V shaped neck dip, her flaming red hair blowing in the wind, she called out his name.blew a kiss and was gone in an instant; her face was so beautiful, and harry died remembering everything about her. For this was Voldemort 's gift, on last look at why harry lived his life, and what he just lost. 


	6. A time for tears

Tears  
  
Looking into his eyes for the last time she kissed him on the fore head, his skin was ice cold, as a warm tear ran down her cheek her eyes red from 3 days worth of crying, she put her over his eyes and closed them. Running her hand thew Harry 's hair, and looking at him, she wanted to much to be with him, she was so weak, she couldn't stand any longer. "Harry." she said in a shaky voice, her tears flowed like a river unable to stop. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder it was Fred, and to her surprise he wasn't smile but he was getting ready to cry also, they hug each other and she lost it completely. Taking her seat next to Hermoine -whom looked just like Ginny by this time-, she sat silently with her hand covering her mouth, tears running down her face. As speeches wen on about each person who was lost in the small and very secretive battle against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Ginny just stared off, think and picturing the last time she saw harry 's face, she cried even harder at this, she made a loud sigh noise and began to cry noisily.Ron tried to comfort her, but It just was working. She stood up and walked over to harry 's casket, where he laid so peacefully, in a forever sleep. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, she slowly touched his hand, looking at her wedding ring then at hers, she put her lips by his ear and whispered "I'm going to have your child, and I will never for get my you, for you own my heart, as I do yours, Harry James Potter.I love you.." she pulled away tears running down her face, a few tears had landed on Harry 's cheek, she softly wiped them away. His skin was as pale as hers, the skin was ice cold to the touch, he looked almost happy as if he were smiling. But yet in so much pain also. After lowering him in to the ground, Ginny couldn't bare it any more, she went home with out saying goodbye, grab his firebolt and flew to the quidditch field. She sat exactly where he sat the day he told her about his mother and father. She began to cry even more as she thought about it, she sat there until dark, and the stars came out, remembering all the times they has together on this field..she picked up his broom and flew back to their home. Taking out old photographs, she saw how happy they were, and she remembered how he drove her absolutely insane! She can to a picture if harry and ron, she began to giggle, than she bagan to tear again. She went straight to bed after putting the pictures away.as she was getting ready for bed, she picked up harry 's tooth push, and put it in the medicine cabinet. Laying awake in bed, she good smell harry 's after shave all over his pillow, the window was open and the moonlight was shining in. Ginny got up, and closed the window, the room was freezing, as she lay there think about harry she drifted of to a very deep sleep, she only dreamed of him. His laughter, the way he whispered I love you.how he swooped her off her feet everyday when he got home, and the one time they made love, and now she is going to have his child.without him. 


	7. A new Begining

Super Dork- ok if you didn't read "A Time for Tears" part one...then go back and read it!!  
  
For those who have, this is part 2, it takes place 4 years after Harry's Death, Ginny had a beautiful little girl her name is Lily Evan Potter. She is now 3 turning 4 very soon. She looks just like harry only with long curly flaming red hair. Ginny and Colin Creevery are together...they have been married for 2 years now and Ginny is 5 months pregnant with Colin 's child. He works for the ministry taking pictures of, well of everything and anything they need pictures of! ok well I'm going to start the story now! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Mummy...Mummy...Get up...get up! get up!" Cried little Lily , shaking Ginny. "Mummy you need to get up...im starving..!" Lily whispered into her mother's ear and laid her head on her shoulder. "I'm up...I'm up..." Ginny sat up and began to stretch...she felt a breeze...she looked over at the window. It was opened. The window was closed and stayed closed since the day harry pasted away. "Lily...did you open the window...?" ginny said turning to her adorable daughter. Shaking her head she said "Nope mummy...daddy did, before he left."  
  
Ginny stood up and shut the window..."ok munchkin, lets get you something to eat.." She picked up Lily and carried her swinging back and forth all the way to the kitchen, they both giggled.  
  
"Do you want Cakes Lily..?"  
  
"Yes mummy!"  
  
-a few minutes later-  
  
Lily sat at the table eating her warm cakes and drinking chocolate milk. When the door opened and Ron,Hermonie and Percy walked in to the room. "Uncle Ronny! Auntie Moine...Percy!!" Lily jumped from the table and gave them all hugs and kisses. "Lily where's you mum..?" Said Ron looking around the house. "Umm...she was outside.." she sat back down and was finishing her cakes. Percy sat across from her, with a pack of exploding snap cards. "oooh! I wanna play!!" squealed Lily, putting her plate in the sink. They began to play exploding snap.  
  
-Outside-  
  
"hey Gin" said Ron giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, Ron Moine" giving them both a hug and a kiss. "So...Lily 's birthday is coming up...what is it July 31..?" Hermoine said questioning her self to push the subject. "Yep, same as Harry's.." Ginny took a deep sigh, and followed them into the house.  
  
Looking at Lily and Percy it reminded Ginny of Harry and Ron, being so close, and they acted just like them too. Ginny smiled and ran her fingers threw her flaming red hair. "Tea..?" ginny asked breaking the silence between them. "Yes...please" Ron and Moine said in unison. Making tea instantly appear they all sat in the living room, drinking there tea, all of them chatting...it was like old times...just with out Harry. The door opened and foot steps where hears walking on the wood floors. "Colin 's home!" Ginny put her cup of tea down, and walked fastly to greet him in the hall. "Hey Love! how was your day..?" she asked then she realized he was staring hat her...she had said "love" which was what Harry called her. She smiled and kissed Colin deeply and he kissed her back. Pulling back from each other he put a hand on Ginny 's large tummy, and rubbed on it.."Daddy!" yelled Lily jumping into her farther 's arms. "Hey princess! how are you!" He said giving her a bear hug and a kiss on the forehead. "OH...Exploding Snap...I love this game....!" he said ruffling Precy 's red hair.. "wanna play next round Uncle Colin...?" Percy asked despretly.."Sure why not!..im just gonna have aspot of tea.." he said walking into the living room "Oi Ron...Mione!" he gave them both a hug as they sat down to tea and a good couple laughs.  
  
Super Dork- Ok for those who don't know.Percy is Ron 's and Hermione 's Son...named after Ron's bother Percy.Ok now you all know so stop asking me!! lol 


	8. Ginny and Colin

Chapter 8 Ginny and Colin  
  
Saying their good byes, Ron, Moine and little Percy fast asleep on Ron 's back, stepped to the fire place and used floo powder to get home. "Night Gin" Ron said smiling "The Burrow" and he and Hermoine walked into the emerald green flames, and were gone. Ginny sat on the sofa then laid her head on Colin 's shoulder. "Ginny.how are you feeling..?" Colin asked sincerely. "Fine.why?" replied Gin, and then she sighed, and rubbed her large stomach. "You just..you just haven't been acting your self lately, that's all." He got quite as he finished he's sentence. "just tired Colin that's all." she sat up slowly and picked Lily up and carried her to her room. Tucking her in Lily smiled, and said "I love you mummy" Ginny kissed her for head and said "Night Lil.see you in the morning" covering Lily in a light blue blanket she snuggled in it curled up into a ball and sighed. Ginny felt a strong and gentle pair of hands wrap around her waste, and Colin kissed her neck. and they walked into their room. They lay their for hours just talking about events at the ministry, friends and basically life it self. Has Colin drifted of to peaceful sleep, Ginny laid awake thinking about Harry. ' Yes I have moved on, I'm with Colin and happy. Lily has never known Harry...I have never mentioned him around her. I mean.she doesn't need to know that Colin isn't her father, he takes care of her, and loves her to death.loves me to death. Although I will admit.Colin will be Harry. I am still trying to fill the whole in my heart Harry has left, and ever so often I look at pictures of Harry.just to see him on more time. In fact. I still have everything of his.its all in the attic, put away safe.' Colin began to move around in the bed, then he sigh and settled back into sleep. Ginny rolled over and stared at the closed window. The white long curtains still, and not dancing in the cool breezes was still hard to get use to. ' I have tried so hard to not forget Harry completely. but to at least accept that he has moved on, and is waiting for me.' Feel something cold touch her breast, she sat up and realized it was he necklaces. That had her engagement, and her weeding ring dangling from the golden chain. She felt the cold metal between her fingers, she unhooked the chain and lay it on her bedside table. Rolling back over she looked at the ceiling. Her eyes began to water, she wasn't crying.tears were just flowing from her warm brown eyes. She did not wipe them away, she let them roll gently down her bony cheeks and down to her neck. She drifted off to sleep, think of Lily not knowing about her father, although Colin is her father, he loves her, is here for her; but she really wished that it was Harry and Lily together playing exploding snap.or watching Quidditch games. That was her last thought, tears still flowing like a river from her eyes as she fell into a peaceful sleep. Colin awoke a few minutes after Ginny had fallen asleep, getting up from the bed, he went to the bathroom to wash his face. He came and slow sat back in the bed. He watched Ginny sleep, he then noticed her milky white skin had a shine to it. Taking his long index finger, he stroked her cheek. Her cheeks were wet with tears. He played with her brilliant red hair, and tucked it behind her ear. ' she's so beautiful.I know deep down she wishes I were Harry.she still has all of his stuff up in the attic.she has never even thrown a hair away from his hair brush.' Colin thought smiling.' All I ever wanted was the Ginny that I meet after Harry's death.she opened up to me, cried on my shoulder.we were friends all threw Hogwarts.and to think that after he died we became each others partners.and a year later we got married. We already had Lily (so much like Harry!) and now I have one of my own on the way.Ginny loves me yes I know. But not they way she loved harry. She drives me crazy, yet I don't think I do the same to her.' Ginny rolled over pulling the blanket over her shoulders and sighed. ' I have everything I ever wanted.yet I still think Ginny..oh wait am I saying.if Ginny didn't love me she wouldn't be caring my child.' He started to look at her, wanting her even more. He leaned over her and gave her a Kiss on the cheek. He stroked her smooth, silky skin. He smiled then ran his fingers threw his hair, and sighed. ' I wonder.if I wasn't there for her after harry 's death.would she have gone after Draco for comfort I mean Ron and Draco were here everyday talking to her, and I was her once and she poured her soul out to me.Am I just a rebound.' his thoughts were cut short, standing in the door way, Lily was holding her Bear by the hand, and looking at her father. She was wearing a light lavender nightgown and fuzzy whit slippers, she walked up to him her red hair in a braid and sat in his lap. 


	9. The Dream

Chapter 9 The Dream  
  
"Daddy.why are you up soooooo early..?" She asked poking him on the nose and smiling. "Shouldn't I be asking yooou the same question pumpkin.?" he said picking up Mr.BoBo (her old teddy bear Ron had given her when she was born.she never slept with out it.) Lily looked at Colin and answered in a whisper " I had a very weird dream.and I can't stop think about it.." "Well.why don't you tell Daddy about the dream" he handed her Mr.BoBo  
  
"Okay..can I have some warm milk first.?"  
  
"Sure pumpkin" they left the bedroom quietly trying not to disturb Ginny.  
  
"Here ya go Lily warm milk" as he handed her a small glass full.  
  
"Thank you daddy." -yawn-  
  
"Well.so what was your dream about Hun..?"  
  
She put her glass down, she had a milk mustache was so clear on her pale skin. She giggled and tried to look at it going crossed eyed. She giggled again and licked of the mustache. Smiling she looked up at Colin who was smiling at her.  
  
"Well daddy.if you must know.." she said trying to sound older she than sat up and crossed her hands on the table like Colin.  
  
" It was about a man.he had big green eyes.. like mine daddy...just like mine. And he was flying on a broom.playing Qiuddif (quidditch) I think...He was wearing gold and red robes.there was more people.but I couldn't see them! And then he waved at me.and he's hair was worse than Uncle Ronny 's in the morning.-Colin raised an eyebrow "Now that's pretty bad.he chuckled."  
  
"DADDY! Let me finish! It was black.it was really black.and it just went everywhere! He got off his broom, and smiled at me, he started to say something but I don't know what he said..and then there was a bright green light..and when everything cleared.He was lying on the ground, his green eyes looking at me, he was crying daddy! He was crying! And then I saw this very faint mark on his forehead.it was like a lighting bolt..daddy.when I touched it, it hurt me.that's why I woke up, I felt like I had ate to many chocolate frogs and I had a tummy ache." she went quiet and held her tummy looking away from Colin.  
  
"It was only dream pumpkin.." He was cut off by Lilly  
  
"But Daddy.I felt like I new the man.like we were bestest friends.."  
  
Ginny had been standing in the hall listening the whole time.. Lilly had just had a dream about Harry..and how the dark lord had taken him from her.and is still out there.  
  
As Colin and Lilly got up from the table they turned the corner to find Ginny sitting on the floor her back against the wall, and her face in her hands. Letting go of Colin 's hand she ran to her Mum and trued to cheer her up."Mummy.. what's wrong.did you have a bad dream.Mummy..would you like some warm milk..Mummy..do you have a another oww-ie in your brain..?" Lilly started to get teary. "Daddy...whats wrong with mummy.? Not waiting his answer Lilly grab her mum 's hands, pulled away from her face gave her a kiss on the cheek." Mummy please stop crying." she gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Lilly y sat up on her knees and pointed her finger at Ginny "Big girls don't cry remember Mummy.. crying is a sign of wee-ness." Lilly said this in a "mother" tone shaking her finger at Ginny. Ginny looked at her and began to laugh."Love, it Weakness...not Wee-ness." she said smiling; she gave Lilly a hug, and kissed her forehead. "Well...since we all up.Why don't we go get Breakfast...?" suggested Colin, breaking away from a passionate hug with Ginny. "Alright.lets get you dressed Love." She said addressing Lilly. Walking to Lilly 's bedroom, Lilly told Ginny her dream again. Ginny was trying to fight the tears, but they just came down her cheeks again. Tie- ing Lilly's shoe Ginny looked up and looked into her eyes. She could see excitement and a thrive of life in them. The emerald jewels Lilly had for eyes, we breathe taking and reminded Ginny of Harry ever time she looked into them. "Here hand me that brush," Ginny said motioning to the table in Lilly 's room. Sniffing, she said "Thank you Love" and began to take out her braids. Prating her hair and bushing it, she certainly had Ginny 's curly, flaming red hair. "Do you want to leave it down." -sniff- "Yes mummy.it looks just like yours!!" Lilly said whipping a tear from her mother's milky white skin. "Ok.go wait with daddy, while I get ready." "Mmkay mum!" hoping off the bed she ran out to greet her father.you could her mad laughter coming from the kitchen. Pulling on a nice black skirt that went to her knees, a pale rosy colored tank top, (all fit for pregnant woman) and lightly covering her cheeks in blush; she looked in the mirror and smiled, putting some chap stick on she grab her black "flip-flops" and walked into the kitchen putting her hair into a bun, letting to pieces of hair dangle. "Ready..?" She said looking at Colin wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and boots. "Yes mummy! You look very, very, very, very pretty mummy..!"She said smiling and nodding her head after every "very". "Thanks Lil...and you are as cute as a button!" Ginny said poking Lilly in the tummy playfully. Rubbing her pregnant stomach, she sighed happily and walked over to the fireplace. "Her mummy...the Loo Powder." she said tossing a hand full in to flames turning them bright green. "Floo Powder Lover.." Ginny said laughing and playing with Lilly 's hair. "Ok, I'll go first see you in the leaky caldron!" She gave Colin and Lilly a kiss and walked into the flames "The Leaky Caldron." She announced, and with in seconds she was gone. 


	10. Harry

Chapter 10 Harry  
  
"Oi, Gin" Called Charlie over a very crowded room. Giving Ginny a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey how are you!" Ginny smiled at her older brother returning the kiss and hug. Noticing his deep brown eyes wear sad and watery. They waited for Lily and Colin to come out of port whole leading into the Leaky Caldron. "So why did you want to meet me here." she smiled up at Charlie 's face, he gave a frown. And every freckle mad his face look tanner than usual. "Ginny, maybe we should wait-" he started looking down at her, as her smile vanished from her pale skin. Rubbing her pregnant stomach she say Lily 's flaming red hair above all the witches and wizards heads, and Colin 's loud laughter could be heard, as Lily 's hair tickled his nose. "Well, never mind!" said Charlie sarcastically. "Uncle Charlie! I missed you!!" yelled Lily as she ran and wrapped her arms around his legs, rubbing her nose in them and smelling loudly. She giggled as he picked her and gave her a kiss. "oww-ie.Uncle Charlie, what's that..?" she said pointing at a burn mark that was blood red and was messing a lot of skin. "Oh...those Bloody Dragons ya know lily..." he said staring at her as she poked at it. "Does it hurt.?" she asked looking concerned, still prodding it with her little finger. "Umm..Only when you touch it Hun.." he said looking at her smiling. She kissed and said "There all better!?!" as she climbed back into her "fathers" arms. They left the Leaky Caldron and headed out to a quick breakfast. Catching up with Charlie, he sat there talking, but didn't order anything to drink or to eat. When they got home Ginny was taken aside by Charlie. "Gin, I came here to tell you something very important." he sighed, looking at her intensely not blinking. "Mum, she 's.she's not doing so well.. Gin, she is really sick. And she might not make it." he looked at her, she covered her mouth and tried to control her tears.but it was no use, they beat her with ease. Colin came into the room, and saw Gin crying. "What's wrong Gin.? He asked her, as she fell into his arms. "Charlie.... what going on!" Colin demanded. "Its mum.she's not well that's all," said Charlie back to Colin in a rude sounding tone. Charlie had never liked Colin, he loathed Harry. And seeing Ginny without Harry, wasn't the same, when Harry died Ginny, the Ginny that everyone new died with him. And for this Charlie hated the fact that Colin and Ginny were together, she wasn't herself with him. He glared at him. Colin was trying to comfort Gin, it just wasn't working.  
  
That Night "Speak louder I cant hear you sir!..What??? I still cant hear you..sir are you ok.?.......screams with mixed cry's sounded from Lily 's room. Running as fast as she could (now being 6 months pregnant) she opened Lily 's door to see Lily shaking on the floor, crying in pain, Lily was shaking wildly, jer hands on her tummy.she gave a painful moan and cried out in voice very unlike her own. "The lord is back. try to keep your loved one's safe from the power of Lord Voldemort.but not for long, for you have to sleep sometime. The voice was smooth and and cailming, but it made you shiver with chills. Lily stopped shaking slowly afterward, Colin was now standing over her, Ginny was to shocked to do anything. Lily's eyes snapped open as Ginny moved a strand of red curly hair over face. Her Brillant green eyes shown with pain, she began to cry, she still had hold of her stomach. "Daddy.it was the man from my frist dream.the one with the lighting bolt.only this time he.he picked me up.and brought me to this man.oh daddy it was terrible.he began to cry again...the he put me down and said something to me...and then I woke up." she was dripping in cold wet sweat, both her parents looking at her in amazement. "my tummy hurts mummy.." She said looking at Ginny. Ginny 's hands were shaking as they moved hair from her face. Colin picked Lily up and put her back into bed. They watched her drift off to sleep. "Colin.did you hear what she was saying.?" ginny asked him still shaking. "yes Gin..i saw and heard.it was just a bad dream gin...don't wor-" he was cut off by Ginny. "Just a dream.our child has been having dreams about the day Harry died.and now...now this.speaking the word of Voldemort.why shouldn't I be worried..?" she said starting to cry. "Well Gin, it perfectly normal for her.I mean she is Harry Potter 's daughter after all.she's bound to have the same connections as him."  
  
"Colin.she is dreaming about him for a reason.."  
  
"Ginny.maybe you should tell her who "the strange man" is in her dreams..and what he wants."  
  
" I can only tell her who he is.not what he wants.."  
  
"Its only obvious Ginny! He is getting to Lily threw her dreams..he wants his daughter.."  
  
"How do you know.? Maybe he is trying to tell her something."  
  
"Ginny.He is making things worse for us.you need to let him go."  
  
" O have let him go Colin. I - I moved on, married you and now we are going to have another child..how is that not letting go."  
  
"You still keep your rings..you never take them off..the window thing...the house..all of his stuff in the attic! Ginny, you still have is toothbrush for gods sake."  
  
"Colin.I have nothing to say to you.you don't know what it was like.and you never will.I'm going back to bed." she kissed Lily in the forehead, then left the room. Colin sat there for at least an hour staring at Lily. He kissed her cheek and walked to his bedroom. Hearing crying coming from Ginny and his bathroom, the door was left ajar, he looked in and say Ginny sitting on the floor, with pictures of Harry and even his toothbrush. She picked up a photo of Harry, he was smiling and mouthing out the words "I love you." she went threw at least 6 different pictures, coming to one at their wedding. She began to cry harder than ever before.it was like the day harry died all over again. She kissed her finger and placed it on his lips and smiled at the photo. She picked up a rag of some sort and smelled it.."Harry." she whispered beginning to cry again. Sniffing she put all of the photos back and the tooth bruch and the rag that was once his Gyffindor scarf. Colin climbed into bed and pretended to be asleep, he heard Ginny up in the attic. He just realized he had lost Ginny.she is still love with harry, and I will have to deal with that. He thought. He then stood up and opened the window, the room filled with warmth that it had never had. The smell of Jasmine filled the room a light breeze made the long white curtains dance in the wind, the moon shining into the room. Ginny walked into the room to find Colin "sleeping" she looked at the window, she began to dry again.she walked over and closed it. A sudden rush of ice ran threw the room. The jasmine was gone. It was dark and cold once again. 


	11. The End

Chapter 11 The End  
  
2 months later- Feeling that every thing was lost in her world, she began to give up on life. Daily she was going into the attic and looking at all of Harry's things, with every picture, or scent of his robes the memory of him flooded her mind. She had finally told Lily about Harry Potter and that he was her father. Ginny handed her a picture of him. "Mummy! This is the man from my dreams.mummy.now that I'm 4...will I stop having my bad dreams.?" she looked her mother and then back at the picture and smiled at it. " I don't no love." she said as she looked for another photo..."Oh here this is one of my favorites." it was a picture of Harry catching the snitch in a back yard game of Quidditch, and then Fred flew by on his broom, knocking Harry to the ground as they all laughed. Ginny smile as she handed it to Lily. "Mummy...what's this.?" she pulled out a very nice book, and it opened by it's self right to a picture of Lily Potter. "That's Harry's mum, Lily Potter. Harry wanted to name his little grill after her, since he never knew her." Ginny said smiling up at Lily. " She looks just like me mummy.."  
  
"Yeah she does..Well we better go clean up the house.Daddy will be home in awhile.."  
  
"Mummy.if my Daddy is Harry Potter..where is he.?  
  
"Lily.I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Mummy..did he die.that's what daddy."  
  
"Yes Love he did.what else did you Father say.?  
  
"That Harry Potter death was the thing he wished for..he got really mad after that mummy and then he left."  
  
"Oh really.when was this Love..?  
  
"When.? At my birthday party.."  
  
"Hmm..well, love it wasn't a good thing. now - we - need - to clean up.-- lets go" Ginny said trying to hold back tears. They finished cleaning the house in record timing. An owl flew in it was Hedwig of course with a letter. "Thanks...Lily giver her a cracker please." opening the letter she read it and then threw it away. "Mummy what was that.?" Lily said poking her egg with Ginny's wand. "Oh nothing love." she called Colin to the fireplace. "Colin.we lost the baby.there's nothing they can do,." she said as she began to dry. "Ginny, don't let those fake tears come out.you are thanking god it would happen." "What...what." "Bloody Hell Ginny...do you think i'm blind, i've seen you with harry's stuff.and now that Lily knows." "How can you say that? We just lost our child Colin. And you talking about Harry." she got up and left the room, as Colin's face cleared from the flames, Lily said to him that she wished Harry Potter was here..and she followed her mother out of the room.  
  
-that night- Fast asleep in her bed thanking god her mum was alright, she had pulled threw and was helping her with her life problems once again. She rolled over to face Colin as she began to wake up, she noticed he wasn't there. A painful scream came from the hall, and a Bright green light lightened up the house. Sweating Ginny fan out of the room to find little Lily Evan Potter laying on the Floor, her arms thrown ever which way he legs curled up a set a side.her brilliant green eyes were wide open looking at Ginny as she began to cry, Lily's pale skin was calmly white her rosy lips the color of the palest pink. Ginny Suddenly felt warmth on her, she smelled jasmine she then slowly turned and say the window open and Colin sitting on the bed smiling insanely. " I told you Ginny.you would have to sleep sometime, for the Dark Lord would rise again, their was only on person in the way.Little, adorable Lilly Evan Potter, the daughter and blood of Harry James Potter.all I need now is to get rid of you..and the lord can come back stronger than ever..all because of me, Colin Creevery. " He stood up and walked towards her, spinning his wand between his fingers. " I always wanted you Ginny.but you knew that.but lil Colin was no match for the great Harry Potter and all his glory.shame he died -he laughed at this- and would look at what day it is.fancy that Little Lilly Potter Died the same day her Father did..and you will too." Grabbing Ginny by the neck he forced her up against the wall. She was waiting for him to just get it over with..she glanced at Lily laying lifeless on the hall way floor, she glanced down at her hand, she was wearing Harry's wedding ring instead of Colin's. She looked back up, suddenly unable to breath with ease.she started gasping for hair, she grabbed Colin's hand, with of hers, and he was much to strong. Her feet dangled as she moved around trying to get free of his grasp, the more she moved the harder he push against her throat. He was loving this...Killing Mrs. Potter with his bear hands.he smiled at her and pressed harder. Her eyes wide open, the warm brown was still in color, he milky white skin was paler than the moonlight that danced on her face. Her hands began to loosen around Colin's hand. Hers fell back to her side, and she dandled, he let go letting her fall to the floor, he picked her up and placed her on the bed. 16 death eaters filled the room, and then Lord Voldemort entered the room. He walked up to Colin and smiled."Well Well.I see you have earned a spot as a death eater Creevery."  
  
The END SuoerDork-ok ok I'm sorry.I just wanted to add a twist..so yeah well I hope you liked, and I promise no more deaths in the stories! Oh and a special thanks to Carly Hoback, Ashley Ram and Daniel Granil! Thanks guys for everything! Please R/R!!!! 


End file.
